


关于Chris的胡子

by welcome2dgy



Category: CaptainAmerica：the winter soldier
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome2dgy/pseuds/welcome2dgy





	关于Chris的胡子

美国队长3即将开始上映前的最后一次补拍，Chris辛苦续起来的宝贝胡子在Sebastian举着剃须刀第无数次追着他绕过泳池时终于被铲下来一块，已经染成金发的“美国队长”仰天长啸。  
“你知道我们必须这样做Chris，别耍小孩子脾气，胡子可以再留，它们又不是再也长不回来了。”Sebastian蹲在他…或者说压在他男朋友的背上，一手用力揽住Chris的肩膀以防止那人又像条泥鳅一样溜走，一手再次推开剃须刀发出嗡嗡嗡的轰鸣声，没错，在Chris看来那如同小蜜蜂儿挥翅膀的分贝现在就像一台巨型铲土车！  
“是的是的Seb我当然知道，但你就不能给我点时间和它们告个别吗，比如…呃比如我应该有个庄重的[胡子告别大会]还是什么的嗷！！！轻点伙计！！！”  
Sebastian 毫无歉意的敷衍了两句，然后关掉剃须刀从他男朋友身上爬了下来，“谁让你不配合，泡泡都干了！你现在就像一个滑稽的有着干瘪胡子的圣诞老人，没错[老]是重点你这个幼稚的老家伙，现在滚去卫生间，我要再给你涂点泡沫，你这次再敢满屋子乱跑我就把你踹进泳池里，我说到做到亲爱的~”  
Chris倒是不怀疑他男朋友干的出这事，瞧他那小疯狗一样的架势，和Dodger活像对亲兄弟。  
他们一路往房间里走，Sebastian一手拉着Chris的短裤绳结，一边把剃须刀推来推去发出威胁的声音，Dodger仍然跟在他们俩脚底下一边追自己的尾巴一边试图去咬Chris的裤脚，“这日子真是没法过了！我的两只狗联合起来欺负主人。”  
“你说什么？”Sebastian没有因为Chris的调侃而发怒，相反，他还把院子里刚刚被他们撞翻的椅子扶了起来，“你的狗可不会干家务活Evans先生。”  
Sebastian的话提醒了他，Chris属于那种私底下不修边幅的男人，家里的卫生由保洁员定期打扫，三餐也多以外卖为主，但自从Sebastian住过以后，他至少不用为那些每天早晨都散落一地的狗粮烦躁了，“别这样Seb~你就是我的Lady，而我是Tramp，现在我们还有了Dodger，多么完美！”  
Sebastian翻了个白眼将地上的花盆摆正，“好的流浪汉先生，你神勇无比又风趣幽默，现在我们可以剂泡泡了吗？真迫不及待看到你像一坨奶油那样任我宰割！”  
“你为什么就不能对我的胡子友善一点？”  
“因为你总是在不对的场合下使用它们，你知道我在暗指什么！”  
Chris当然知道，他现在脑子里出现了一个完全赤裸通红的Sebastian，还不停的求饶，可他不会轻易放过他男朋友的，他知道他其实很喜欢他的胡子。

卫生间已经在上一场战役中被Chris破坏了一通，Sebastian担心Dodger会去舔洒在地上浴盐或是其他什么不明物体，只好先将小家伙引到了厨房，撕开一袋它最喜欢的零食，这东西平常都是用来当作奖励的，但它这会玩的太兴奋了，如果现在将它关在厕所外面，它一定会叫个没完。  
“看不出来你还挺擅长照顾人的。”  
Sebastian莫名其妙的横了他一眼。  
“瞧你把我照顾的多好。”Chris抓紧时间露出一个自认为甜美迷人的微笑，只可惜胡子少了一块让他看起来有点滑稽，Sebastian没忍住嗤笑了一声，“是时候报答我了，乖乖坐到浴缸上去，我要给你打泡泡了。”  
噢…Chris终于认命的老实了下来，他乖乖的坐在浴缸边缘看着他男朋友对比那个清爽型与温和型的须后水有什么不同，“就随便选一个你喜欢的味道吧，我没什么讲究。”  
“不行~这关乎到他们下一次的生长质量。”Sebastian仍然低着头认真研究瓶子上的小字儿，Chris站起来走到他身后，无视对方的尖叫将人抱起来转了个身，“我就知道你爱死它们了，不如我们来纪念一下这个？”  
“怎么纪念？”Sebastian狐疑的看着对方，他现在被Chris圈在怀里，因为那家伙坐着而他站着显得居高临下。  
“当然是用我们都喜欢的方式了，你觉得这主意怎么样？”  
Sebastian很想说自己已经是个成年人不该再总是脸红心跳的了，但他就是无法抵抗这个，来自Chris的直球，哪怕只是一个小小的暗示或只有他们两个才看得懂的小动作。  
“哇噢…呃……啊你是说现在？”天啊这有那么难为情吗？！可他们从来没在这事上打过招呼，比如嘿老兄我们来做吧之类的，他们总是因为一个吻或者其他什么的顺其自然就发生了，难道要他回答Yes，I do吗？！  
而此时Chris心里的小恶魔正呼扇着粪叉子一路高亢尖叫，他可真是知道该如何在他男朋友面前一招制敌，Chris看够了Sebastian红扑扑的脸蛋儿，终于拉住他的脖子将人带到了面前，他发誓Sebastian等待这个已经很久了，因为他回应的有点用力，几乎将Chris扑进浴缸里。  
“轻点宝贝儿…唔别咬……”Chris哼哼唧唧的揽住他男朋友的腰，手掌沿着中间的凹陷钻了进去，Sebastian身上很温暖，可能是刚刚追着他满院子跑的缘故，还有些汗津津的潮湿，他就喜欢湿漉漉的Sebastian，蹭上去滑不溜手的才好。  
他们用比平时更快的速度扒光了彼此，Sebastian低着头捧着Chris的脑袋不停的亲吻对方的下巴，Chris闭上眼睛享受这个的同时双手始终留连在他男朋友丰满挺翘的屁股上，“你瘦的可真可快~”  
“我只要一停止补充那些蛋白，肌肉就会嘭的一下子变没，倒是你队长，你的胸围是怎么保持的？”Sebastian停下亲吻，用调戏的姿态捏了捏Chris饱满的胸部，还吹了个口哨。  
Chris没搭理他，但用了十足的力气将他翻了个身压在了盥洗池上，“队长的优点可不止这些年轻人。”他埋下身体蹲到Sebastian看不见的高度舔了舔他的膝窝，Sebastian差点跪到地上，他扶好冰冷的台面，紧盯着镜子里自己的脸，他的脸很红，鼻梁周围已经爬满了细密的汗珠儿，他现在看不到Chris，只能看见他自己的身体反应，这太羞耻了，他在欣赏自己的表情，因为Chris的给予而越来越兴奋的表情，见鬼！他男朋友总是这么花样不断！  
就在Sebastian分出点精神进行控诉时，Chris的胡子蹭过了他的腿跟，他像触电一般抖了起来，同时感到身下的囊袋被人含进了温热的口腔里，Sebastian空出一只手塞进了嘴里，好阻止自己不要对着镜子淫荡的乱吼乱叫，但可怕的事发生了，他的口水顺着无法闭合的嘴角流到了下巴上，让他整张嘴看起来都红彤彤湿漉漉的，他现在看起来真是更糟了，他索性不再隐忍，抽出嘴里的手指继续扶住洗手池，然后接受Chris的舔弄和照顾。  
他们持续了一小会儿，Chris站起身来去拿柜子里的润滑液，Sebastian看到他同样湿漉漉的脸，凑过去帮他擦了擦，“你可真不安分~”  
“谢谢~我认为这应该是句夸奖。”  
“是的，这是夸奖Chris。”然后他们再次亲吻起来，Chris闭着眼睛就摸到了柜子里的润滑液，他们有时候会因为这个洗两回澡。  
润滑的过程里Chris改让Sebastian倚在洗手池上抬起一条腿圈着自己，可能他觉得面对面更方便接吻或聊天，至少能够分散一下刚开始承受的不适感。  
他一边伸展自己的手指，一边用胡子和嘴巴去蹭Sebastian的耳朵，那家伙耳朵敏感的要命，Chris随便咬他一下他就会打颤，“我的老天啊九头蛇知道这个吗？他们知道会疯的，他们的第一杀手，连熊都不怕，居然怕这个~”  
“噢上帝啊闭嘴Chris你不能啊…你不嗯……”Chris根本听不清Sebastian在嘟囔什么，实际上他们有时候会在做爱时说一些发狠的毫无意义的对话，但大部分都被激烈的喘息和呻吟淹没了，所以根本不用去理会。  
Sebastian被他舔弄的身体越来越软，抬起的那条腿也开始颤抖着往下滑落，Chris帮他提了两次，最后干脆架到自己的胳膊上，趁对方毫无准备之际就挺了进去。  
“ahhh…fuck u chris!!!how dare u……！”  
Chris没有回应这个不满，他奋力的挺动了起来，在受不了Sebastian的喋喋不休时堵住了对方的嘴，他的舌头很柔软，和下身粗暴的动作形成了鲜明的对比，温柔的舔弄似乎对安抚Sebastian的暴躁很有作用，没多久对方就挂在他身上跟着节奏蹭了起来。  
Chris低头看了一眼两人的中间，Sebastian兴奋的前身就擦在他的小腹上，湿漉漉的前液蹭了他一身，他再次看向他男朋友发现那人已经闭起了眼睛，还没有剪短的头发被汗水浸湿打着绺的垂在额前，Chris帮他别到了耳后，“你现在的样子真是又性感又淫荡，我就知道你喜欢我的胡子！”  
Sebastian喘息着睁开眼睛，他淡棕色的睫毛让瞳孔看起来更加美丽，像一片浅蓝色的云团，Chris小心翼翼的吻上去，但Sebastian很快就抬起头用嘴巴找到了Chris，他们再次就缠到一起，Chris强有力的向上挺动着，Sebastian感觉自己就像一个快要被煮熟的什么，耳朵里冒着热气，嘴里也冒着热气，Chris的手更像是带着火一样的在他身上揉来捏去，而且他的屁股因为汗水已经湿透了，根本顶不住那块小小的平台，总是往一侧打滑，这让他分了点心。  
Chris看出了他男朋友的小心思，从他身体里退了出来，Sebastian配合着转了个身，他们甚至没有交换过意见，Chris对此感到满意极了，他重新握住Sebastian的腰，从后面顶了进去，这次进入的很顺利并且Chris能够感觉的到对方有多么的渴求这个，于是他不再快速的操干，而是缓慢的抽插，并且保证每一下都可以进到最深处。  
Sebastian最痛恨这时的Chris，他生平那点邪恶的小伎俩好像全发挥在了床上，“你一定要这样吗？”  
Chris趴下来咬着他的耳朵厮磨，并用胡子去蹭他汗津津的脸颊，“我喜欢通力合作。”  
Sebastian太想通过镜子对着他男朋友翻白眼了，但是他不能，现在的他只觉得身下火烧火燎，酸痒的饥渴感噬骨灼心，“好吧算我错了Chris求你…别这样…你知道我……知道我最受不了这个。”  
“所以你喜欢又快又狠的是吗？告诉我Seb，你喜欢什么样的？告诉我我都给你，告诉我！”Chris持续在他身后磨蹭着，手指还不停的刺激着Sebastian的阴茎，他擅长蛊惑喜欢谈条件，为了达到目的耍些小手段，并且知道Sebastian喜欢这样的自己，喜欢这样的Chris。  
“是的是的我喜欢又快又狠的Chris，快点我的好男孩，给我！”  
Chris扶好Sebastian的腰，整根退出后开始大力的快速挺进，他像台机器一样猛烈的撞过去，Sebastian差点磕到前面的镜子，但这让他更清楚的看到了自己脸上的表情，惊恐的、渴望的、沉迷的以及满足的，所有他可以从Chris身上得到的这些。

激烈的性爱使他们不得不在早上就洗第二个澡，Chris将浴缸放上水，Sebastian倚在一旁挑选浴盐，“我想试试这瓶椰子味的，不过你怎么会储备这么多浴盐？前女友喜欢泡泡浴？”  
Chris翻了个白眼，“看生产日期也知道那是两年内的你这个小混蛋，现在拿着你的玩具滚过来！”  
Sebastian咯咯笑着启开白色的瓶干，并将那些粉末倒进了浴缸，水流击打在上面很快就产生了无数的泡沫，“真好看，有点像小美人鱼~噢我的老天啊Chris！是因为你喜欢小美人鱼所以才买了这些浴盐的对吗？！！”  
“呃…也不全是就是…”  
“噢我的老天啊…Chris.Evans幻想自己他妈的是一条小美人鱼，还买了那么多泡嗷~”  
Chris没让他男朋友继续发疯，而是将人拽进了浴缸里，“听着，你敢说出去我就把你从山上扔下去！”  
“噢你可吓死我了亲爱的美人鱼先生，请问扔之前能给我一条裤子吗？我担心砸了饭碗。”  
Chris都快被他气笑了，他装作凶神恶煞的压住Sebastian，将人压进那些漂起来的泡泡里，只露出一张脸，“我改变主意了，扔了太可惜，我要吃了你！说说你的临终遗言吧小家伙。”  
Sebastian笑的直往下沉，可又担心泡沫进到嘴里，只好抿着嘴一个劲的摇头，他现在耳朵里、脑门儿上全是泡泡，真希望Chris买的是无泪配方，就在他手脚并用胡乱踢打时，似乎抓到了他男朋友两腿之间的小鱼，Chris一个不稳就砸了下来，这下他们都吃了一嘴泡泡，谁也别怪谁了。

“我以为真的是椰子味的，好像也没什么味道嘛。”Sebastian吐干净了嘴里的洗澡水，Chris又帮他把脸上的泡沫抹干净，“所以我没怎么用过这瓶，奶香味会让人忍不住感到饥饿，尤其是节食期间。”  
Sebastian点头附和，然而顺着水流漂到Chris身边，“疼不疼？”Chris知道他在问什么，他正徘徊在装可怜和展示雄姿之间犹豫不决，可就是这点功夫，Sebastian已经蹭到他跟前，伸手握住了他的老二，“让我看看。”于是他就乖乖的被翻了个面露出了肚皮，让他男朋友仔细的“看”了一番，“得出啥结论了？”  
“看症状似乎要禁欲一段时间，其他的还得再观察。”  
Chris翻回来叹了口气，像头棕熊一样挂到Sebastian的身上，“明天就要进组补拍了，没有性的日子倒真像是美国队长。”  
Sebastian侧过头吻了吻Chris的太阳穴，“你已经纵欲太久了队长，现在乖乖的让我先把你的胡子处理干净。”  
“我还以为你忘了呢…”  
在经过了一上午鸡飞狗跳的漫长“告别仪式”之后，Chris终于告别了他心爱的胡须，又变成了一脸干净的老冰棍。  
“看上去棒极了亲爱的！”Sebastian在他白净的下巴上响亮的亲了一口，Chris自己也摸了摸，除了光溜溜的不太习惯之外，他似乎还感觉到了温度的下降，这一说法遭到了他男朋友的唾弃。  
“你觉得如果Steve和Bucky真的存在，他们会相互帮对方刮胡子吗？”Chris把他光滑的新下巴垫到Sebastian的肩膀上，从后面圈住对方。  
“你是指在这种情况下吗？”Sebastian暗示性的摸了摸对方赤裸的大腿。  
“当然不是，不过谁知道呢，或许他们是一对，不过我怀疑那个年代他们不敢。”  
“哦你是说70年前？我以为你在说winter，不过谁敢给冬兵刮胡子？除了Steve！”Sebastian思考了一下，然后肯定似的答道，但他很快就又想到了另一种可能，“冬兵长胡子吗？我连胸口的毛儿都被冻没了！！”他对这事还挺耿耿于怀，长这么大第一次被人又除毛又抹油的按在那拍特写，不过Chris比他更早的经历了那些，在第一部美国队长闪亮登场的时候。  
“噢拜托，还记得这句话吗？[它们又不是再也长不回来了！]现在知道我对剃胡子这事为什么如此厌恶了吧？”Chris庆幸他们聊到了这个，这让他成功的扳回了一局。  
Sebastian转过身，摸上他男朋友的脸，突然笑的像一块刚烤好的水果儿硬糖，“我想不管是你还是Steve，能对着你脖子挥刀片的也只能是我们了，你没有异议吧队长？”  
“完全没有，我亲爱的中士。”如此甜蜜的要求Chris认为队长应该不会拒绝，同时他还帮Steve好好的将Bucky吻了个够。

 

后来直到Dodger忍不住挠开浴室门叼着从垃圾桶里翻出来的空零食袋子并可怜巴巴的跳进浴缸里时，他们不得不洗了今天早上的第三个澡，同时还要给Dodger也再洗一次。  
等Sebastian终于收拾好了厨房里的垃圾，刚走到院子就看到被Chris和仍然湿漉漉的Dodger边跑边撞的东倒西歪的躺椅，“上帝啊明天就要开始工作了，我就不能过的舒坦一点嘛…我要回纽约！”  
他翻出自己的手机，“知道吗Chris，南部发生了暴风雪。”   
“噢那可真糟糕~”和Dodger正玩得不亦乐乎的男人并没有察觉出异样。  
“暴风雪的名字叫Bucky。”  
“啥？！”Chris一愣，突然停下的脚步让Dodger直接撞在了他的肚子上，差点将他踢翻。  
“所以你们这两个破坏王给我听好了：winter is coming！！！”

 

end


End file.
